Nostalgic Melancholy
by queen of magicians
Summary: The Enterprise has suffered casualties and has picked up a few new crew members including a new Vulcan Chief of Security Whom Spock is quite familiar. With a sealed personal history file, Kirk isn't sure what to think of this smiling Vulcan. AU Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors log:

So I love Star Trek the Original Series. However, I don't know all the nerdy details. When I have to talk science stuff…I'm just pulling stuff out of thin air. If you know what the hell I am trying to say or want to correct something, feel free to comment in a review or pm message and I will mention you in the updated version of whatever chapter needs fixing…this also applies if you think Spock would say something else.

It is for this reason I think it goes without saying that I don't own Star Trek.

This is a SpockxOC story with some periodic notions towards KirkxSpock here and there…because we all know it existed. But there will be no formal romantic relationship between Kirk and Spock.

Enjoy...the start of what could turn into 3 or more stories…If I get my act together and actually type.

**Nostalgic Melancholy**

"Captains Log: Disease. Perhaps Dr. McCoy has merit to his constant preaching of space being nothing more than death and disease wrapped in darkness and silence. Home to so many beautiful women… and men of so many races…some having just as deadly plagues as Earth's past.

Our last mission now coming to an end, I have asked for the final count from Sick bay. 27 good crewmen and women dead…5 in critical condition, including my CMO… Dr. McCoy.

Having delivered the Varrolian Dynasty Council to Starfleet's head counsel for peace talks after their ambassador brought this plague aboard my ship, we have now docked at Star Base 42 where only a skeleton crew remains aboard the ship while a biological disintegration scan destroys and remains of the disease aboard the ship.

By order of Admirl Yar'Lik we will be receiving 27 new crew members while docked.

I hope by the time we leave my 5 critical crew will be back aboard this ship…including…my friend…the good doctor…

Lying in his bed he waited for the call from the transporter room stating that the last of the crew was ready to beam aboard the Enterprise. So far 21 new personelle and 3 cured crewmen had arrived on board.

Dr. McCoy not being one of them.

He couldn't get the image of his CMO on the ground in Nurse Chapel's arms while she screamed for backup. It had happened so suddenly. He had walked in to see the white sheet be pulled over yet another crew member - crewmember number 18 he remembered - only too see his best friend crumple to the floor.

Having received word that Bones was cured of Pleebo Beetle Fever and starting to gain colour to his skin was all he needed to be filled with hope that the cure had been brought to him in time.

Now he was waiting for the final 6 new crew, a weapons array specialist, 4 biologists, and the new Chief of Security.

Also a returning Doctor…and yeoman..."

_Wheee-urp "__**Scotty to Captain Kirk"**_

"Scotty, Kirk here. Are the new crew ready to beam aboard?"

"Aye, 'n' a few stragglers as weel!"

"Bones!" He sat up in his bed so fast he got a headache.

"Aye, th' doctor."

"I'll be right there!"

He all but ran to the transporter room…and yet somehow Spock was already there.

"Mister…Spock…" Kirk wheezed. "How'd…"

"Captain, logically I was closer to the transporter room and therefore I had less distance to travel."

"Of course… Mister Spock." He stood up straight and wiped his brow. "Ok Scotty. Beam them aboard." He stood tall, finally able to catch his breath.

Two beams, a man and women, started to form. Dr. McCoy stepped off the transporter pad followed by the Yeoman. The Yeoman shared greeting with her captain before continuing out of the room. After she left, The Captain spared no time before clapping his friend on the back.

"Bones! You look better. Good to have you back!"

"Yes. It is good for the Chief Medical Officer to be at full health to tend to his many patients."

"Thanks…Spock…"

"A'richt shall ah bring aboard th' rest?"

"Beam 'em up Scotty." The Captain once again stood tall ready to welcome the new

6 more yellow beams appeared on the transporter pad. 5 men in blue and yellow and a female figure in red in the back formed. When they fully formed the captain welcomed each male officer aboard as the female held back.

She stepped off the pad smiling.

"Lieutenant Commander Tenar reporting for duty sir."

"You're…Vulcan!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Much like your first officer. Hello Spock…" She smiled towards the officer in blue, nodding her head once.

"You two…know each other?" Dr. McCoy turned his head towards Spock.

Spock looked towards the new occupant and raised his hand in the och'esta. "Welcome aboard Commander."

"Always the stoic Vulcan, aren't you Spock?" Tenar chuckled.

All the other occupants of the room eyes went wide.

"You laughed!" Captain Kirk was stunned.

"Yet another difference between myself and the others of Vulcan decent I'm afraid. If you don't mind Captain, I have to go meet my other Security officers." She smiled bowing her head, leaving a very stunned command crew behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Log: Well here's another chapter. Still will allow anyone with suggestions to help me. I don't a have a beta after all.

Still don't own Star Trek…well technically I own a copy of seasons 1 and 2…the movies…and the new 2009 Movie as well…but I doubt that counts…

* * *

Nostalgic Melancholy

* * *

Spock had been adamant that now that the new crew was aboard that Kirk should go back to the bridge to finish his shift. However, Kirk wouldn't have it. He wanted to know about this new Vulcan Officer…in hindsight it might have been better to do a review on all his new crewmembers ahead of time.

So instead, he sent Spock to command the bridge.

Himself and the doctor returned to Sick Bay.

"Jim, one Hobgoblin is enough…now we have two on board!" McCoy huffed.

"Now Bones, you are starting to sound like a xenophobe …" Kirk smiled.

"Jim," McCoy gave him a pointed glare. "You know what I mean! Just one is enough to drive a man crazy! Now we have two. Logical, uptight…"

"She laughed Bones. Have you EVER seen Spock smile…well…other than that raised eyebrow…quirky smile thing he does…" Kirk smiled to himself.

"Well no. Unless he was otherwise influenced, maybe you have a point."

When they reached Sick Bay, they bee lined for the computer.

"Computer, bring up the crewman file on Lieutenant Commander Tenar." Kirk asked taking a seat, as McCoy did the same.

"Computing…" the computer whirred out. "Lieutenant Commander Tenar. Dual citizen by birth to Vulcan and Terra. 34 …"

"Hold it…Did it say Terra?" Kirk eyes opened wide.

"She's like Spock. Half and half."

"Well they did know each other. That much was obvious in the transporter room."

"I wonder if they grew up together. Running, yelling, and playing in the mud…" McCoy chuckled to himself.

"You get far too much enjoyment out of the idea that Spock was just like every other human child."

"Yes I figure I do Jim."

"Computer continue with her crewman file from citizen ship records."

"Computing…34 years of age. Decorations… Starfleet Medal of Valor, Legion of Honor, Starfleet Decoration for Gallantry, Starfleet Silver Palm…" Kirk looked at Bones with raised eyebrows. McCoy returned the surprised glance. "…Star Cross, Karagite Order of Heroism, Starfleet Award for Valor, and Medal of Honor."

Nurse Chapel walked into the room. "That's a lot of decorations. She sure chose a good career!" She grabbed a few hypos and then left.

"…That is a lot…" Kirk rubbed at his chin.

"She's a hero if she has that many." McCoy exclaimed.

"Computer, open up the personnel profile on Lieutenant Commander Tenar." Kirk asked leaning against the table.

"Computing… Lieutenant Commander Tenar's personnel file has been sealed…use code to open."

"Sealed?" McCoy called out.

"Is there any other information of Lieutenant Commander Tenar's personnel file not sealed?"

"Computing… personnel file is sealed…"

"Unseal with Captains Code James T. Kirk Alpha-332-Pheta-207."

_beep, beep, beep_

Kirk shared another glance with the doctor.

They turned on the communication computer to see Starfleet's Command General. With shocked faces, Kirk and McCoy saluted, straightening in their seats.

"You were trying to access Lieutenant Commander Tenar sealed file."

"Yes Sir, I like to know my crew members, especially my senior and command staff."

"Captain Kirk, no one can access her file. Even I cannot without the President or Vice President's Code. It is completely sealed."

"No offense, but that could mean she could be anything from an outstanding citizen of the federation to a mass murderer!" McCoy yelled. Before immediately apologizing for his tone…and saluting again for good measure.

"I know of her record Doctor, and she is perfectly fine. I was informed when I excepted her into the academy…"

"You Sir? That doesn't seen like a job for the Command General."

"I wasn't Command General then. I was an Admiral, but still she applied through me. I cannot give you much information Captain…especially in present company." He gave a side glace in McCoy's general direction.

"Bones?"

"Gone…See ya Jim." The doctor left swiftly.

"Now may I know about my newest crew member?"

"Captain Kirk. Files are sealed for a reason. You yourself have a year of your life in your personnel file sealed. Need I remind you of Tarsus IV?"

"We all have ghosts in our closets." Kirk cut in. "But I…need to know my crew. IS there anything you CAN tell me? She has many…many honors."

"Yes, she is decorated…nearly as many as you Captain." He stopped and looked around him before turning back to the Captain. "Captain…I shouldn't be telling you this, but I am for the same reason I told the last two captains that she shipped with. Be careful. She is the best Security Officer you will ever have on your ship. She has lightning reflexes. She has a personal relationship with many, many, different civilizations in the federation…"

"General, those seem like good things." Kirk interrupted.

"They would be, but they also make her a liability. She is very smart like any Vulcan. She will do anything to protect who it is that she is protecting, even if it means going against the prime directive. You have to keep an eye on her. Tenar has…her own set of rules, and for some reason, the President lets her get away clean every time, because somehow he always finds a way to stay within the law, even when she breaks it. Laws are constantly changing just because of Her actions, infact..." he looked around again. "Infact…" he whispered, "Some of her decorations are because she changed the law because of her actions. She is not one to not get her way…no matter what it takes. This is why she keeps going from ship to ship. This is why I explain this to every Captain. She can be a liability if you let her stretch her legs too far. She is beautiful rose, with many, many thorns."

* * *

Authors blog: yes, those are all real awards. I got them off of a website...that I have lost the URL for...but it WAS a good info site. All codes in this story are fake. I don't know any codes. Again if you want to fix anything give me a shout!


End file.
